(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a woman's headband and its method of construction which requires only a few sections of cloth or fabric that are sewn together in a minimum number of simplified steps.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Women's headbands come in many types and many constructions. The more elaborate and expensive appearing headbands are typically constructed of cloth. Often these are constructed of several sections of cloth that are brought together in an appealing design and are further decorated by pieces of trim. A resilient hoop is usually contained in the headband for maintaining the headband at its desired position on the woman's head.
In the construction of the more elaborate headbands, the several sections of cloth and the trim increase their cost of manufacture. When compared with more simple headband constructions, the increase in the cost of manufacturing more elaborate headbands is significant. The manufacturing costs are not only increased due to the increased amount of material that goes into the headband's construction, but also due to the increased time required to manufacture the headband due to additional manufacturing steps not required in the construction of more simpler headbands. When the headband construction is so elaborate that it cannot be performed by machine but requires manual assembly of the component parts, the cost of manufacture is further increased.
An improved headband construction that brings together the several different sections of cloth and trim of the more elaborate headbands in a minimal number of simplified construction steps would overcome the drawbacks in prior art constructions of headbands.